


Self-Titled

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Based off of Beyonce's Self Titled Album, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Song fics, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye serves as a CEO for one of the biggest corporation in the country and her lover Jemma Simmons of Stark Industries is the most important person in her life. Their relationship means more to them than anyone could understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 45 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 45 minutes to get all dressed up and Skye can’t resist taking Jemma in the car.  
> Based off of Beyonce's Partition

Jemma opened the door to her shower and let the steam roll out after her. The steps she took were deliberate as she continued to get ready.

There was nothing more that could make her feel sexy like getting ready. _For Skye_ , especially. She dried her body slowly with the plush towel; the softness touching her intimately in ways that she could only imagine Skye’s hands touching her. The blow dryer creating volume for Skye’s fingers to run through her hair with ease.

Jemma sat down in front of her vanity and looked as the light kissed every perfect edge of her face. Her fingers danced across her beauty products. The selection warranted an expertise that Jemma knew all too well. There were light layers for work. There were moderate layers for formal events. But there were combinations that were only well suited for Skye.

_Ding. Ding._

_I’ll be there soon._   **-Skye**

Jemma smirked as she closed her mascara. Running her finger across her selection of lipsticks, she picked up the red. Just what Skye would like.

_45 minutes to get all dressed up._

Jemma stood next to the bellhop as Skye’s towncar pulled up. The driver didn’t get out as she expected but suddenly the door popped open.

She unconsciously bit her lip knowing that Skye was waiting for her inside of the car.

Skye had just gotten off of work. Her suit still pristine and smooth even as she had her legs crossed while she checked her phone lazily. She turned to see Jemma enter the car and smirked.

The smirk did Jemma in. It had been awhile since she had Skye’s undivided attention. Her trip had been far too long. Before Skye had returned, she promised Jemma a gift that they would both enjoy.

Jemma shut the door behind her as she sat next to Skye.

With no reservation, Skye leaned forward and kissed Jemma. She snapped her fingers without breaking the kiss and the car began moving. It didn’t take long before the kiss grew passionately. The distance had made Skye hungry.  _Horny_.

As her tongue slipped into Jemma’s mouth, she moaned. Her eyes shot open briefly and glanced at the rearview mirror to see the driver’s eyes meet hers.

Skye pulled away slowly. “Driver, roll up the partition please,” she more ordered than asked.

The whirring of the partition followed soon after. Skye’s hand immediately reached to feel Jemma’s knee and slowly, deliberately, possessively slid up higher and higher. The touches shot electricity up and down Jemma’s spine right down to her core.

Jemma sucked in her breath as Skye gazed into her eyes. They both knew that Skye was horny. With all the will she had, she returned Skye’s hungry gaze and leaned forward.

Skye captured her lips hungrily once more. Jemma began to shiver when she felt Skye’s cool touches against her skin. She was getting hotter and hotter as one slipped on the outside of her thigh and pushed up underneath her dress to cup her ass, while the other trailed its way up to grasp her breast.

Jemma couldn’t help but moan. Skye smiled against her lips before Jemma felt herself being pulled onto Skye’s lap. In a swift moment, instead of being pushed submissively into the seat, she was straddling her girlfriend’s lap.

Her core suddenly felt dripping wet as her dress rode up and she was pressed firmly against Skye.

Skye broke the kiss sloppily smudging the red lipstick before kissing down Jemma’s neck. Her hands flew to Skye’s shoulders as she felt the assault move towards her neck. More shivers encompassed her body as she felt Skye’s hand push up her dress.

Her fingers trailed her panties gently. Jemma let out a gasp before she unconsciously pleaded for Skye to touch her some more. Two fingers was all it took. Skye slipped her panties to the side, pushed into her and rocked her up and down.

It had been too long. Their time apart only made Jemma shiver with pleasure as Skye’s fingers moved in and out of her. It didn’t take long for her to come as she humped Skye’s fingers wantonly. Her mascara started running as she gasped before burying her cries into Skye’s shoulder.

Coming down from her orgasm, Jemma reached down for Skye’s core when she felt a distinct bulge. Her eyes shot to meet Skye’s shining with mirth. She leaned back carefully as Skye unzipped her pantsuit and pulled out what she had been hiding in there.

"Do you like it?" Skye asked as she slightly pumped the appendage to show Jemma its size.

Jemma bit her bottom lip as she moved carefully off of Skye’s lap and onto to the ground between her legs. Skye raised an eyebrow as a sign of approval of what Jemma wanted to do.

Despite how realistic it felt, Jemma knew that Skye couldn’t feel it as she touched it. She ran her hand up and down its length. It was their first time with a toy like this. Jemma could only hope that she had met Skye’s expectations. Slowly, she ran her tongue up from the base to the tip.

Skye let out a sharp intake as she sat up in her seat. Jemma swirled her tongue around the tip. Wetting it as much as she could with her mouth.

"Driver, the partition fast," Skye growled out as she reached for Jemma’s hair urging her to continue.

He didn’t need to see Jemma on her knees. A short whirring followed Skye’s order before a final click.

"Keep going."

Skye groaned watching as Jemma’s head bobbed up and down the appendage. Jemma could smell Skye’s sex as she continued her ministrations. When Jemma finally took the whole length of it into her mouth, she felt Skye’s hand gently tug at her hair before quickly releasing it.

"Up."

Jemma released Skye with a pop before wiping a small drop of saliva from her mouth. She moved to sit on Skye’s lap, feeling herself dripping again from the blow job. Skye didn’t have it though; she gripped Jemma’s waist and sat her in the seat, back pressed against the door, legs spread as far apart as they could in the car.

Skye carefully kneeled between Jemma’s legs. The strap on hung between them.

"Take all of me," Jemma pleaded with Skye’s fingers dancing between her folds. She shook as Skye dragged her fingers up and down.

Taking some of the wetness from Jemma’s pussy, she rubbed the appendage up and down before tapping it gently against Jemma’ clit. She whimpered at the sensations that got her even wetter. Skye slowly rubbed it up and down Jemma’s length before pushing it in.

Jemma felt her head loll back and her eyes shut, tears threatening to force its way out. She felt so full. More full than Skye had prepared her for. Skye pulled out almost all the way leave Jemma crying out for more before slamming back into her. Jemma moaned loudly, not caring if the driver was eavesdropping (if he could hear). Skye hovered carefully over Jemma as she pumped in and out. Her hips controlling the appendage with ease as if it were her own.

Her hands shot out for Skye’s lapels before pulling her in close for a searing kiss. She could feel another orgasm building up at the bottom of her belly. Her pussy tightened as Skye continued to thrust in and out. Her thrusts were shallow and quick knowing that Jemma was close.

Skye tore her lips away from Jemma’s and sought her neck once more. She sucked hard on Jemma’s neck and her hand simultaneously pressed down on her clit as she thrusted deeply into Jemma one more time. She came with a scream that she barely muffled into Skye’s suit.

She hadn’t noticed her eyes were close until she slowly felt her sore pussy release its hold on the appendage. Her eyes met Skye’s once more. A smirk played at her girlfriend’s lips.

"We aren’t going to make it to this club."

Skye grinned this time before ordering the driver to take them back to their penthouse.


	2. Must Be Onto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wasn’t due back for another week from France. Since, she had left Jemma found herself missing and craving Skye. In which Jemma indulges in Skye’s gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Beyonce's Haunted

Since knowing Skye, Jemma had never been the type to indulge in touching herself. The only thoughts of masturbation came through researching the benefits of it in times of stress.

However, because of Skye, Jemma had grown more affectionate towards the idea of touching herself. The consideration came from a gift Skye had left from their last excursion in the town car. Jemma will always blush at the thought of Skye taking her with the strap-on.

Jemma walked through the hallway with nothing but her nightgown and glass of wine for the night.

The box from Skye had been sitting there since she had returned home. Skye wasn’t due back for another week from France. Since, she had left Jemma found herself missing and craving Skye.

Settling on the bed next to the box, Jemma sipped her wine slowly. Her other hand opening the box slowly.

_"Think of me when you miss me."_  Skye had said as she had given the gift to Jemma.

Jemma wasn’t able to contain her blush as she opened the box. The vibrator itself wasn’t too large. It was an average size that didn’t terrify Jemma. The thoughts still remained, she had never done this before.

As she sipped her wine, however, her body continued to get warm and the thoughts of missing Skye had made her wet. She  _needed_  a release.

She drank her inhibitions and grabbed the vibrator before kicking off the box.

Laying prone on the silk sheets, she placed her empty wine glass on the nightstand and moved to take her panties off.

She slowly breathed out for a moment before biting her lip, wondering how to go about it. Shutting her eyes, she imagined Skye.

Skye drove up the driveway and parked her car before stepping out in her Louboutin heels clicking gently on the cobblestone. She grabbed her luggage from the trunk as she strutted her way into her home.

Jemma ran her hands up her thighs before slipping underneath to push her nightgown further up. A ghosting sensation caressed her bare pussy before creeping up her abdomen to her breasts. She gasped as she imagined Skye squeezing her before flicking her hardened nipples.

She slipped a hand between her legs and quickly swiped her entrance. She gasped at how ready she was. She grabbed the vibrator and ran it up and down her wetness.

_Think of me._

A shiver went through her body at Skye’s haunting voice. She could only hope that in this moment her thoughts would haunt Skye.

The butler greeted Skye at the door and took her luggage aside. She wordlessly walked up the winding stairway. In a moment she peeled off her jacket and dropped it carelessly without stopping.

Her suit was still comfortable but the thought of coming home to Jemma and relaxing had became prominent in her mind. She tugged gently at the silk tie around her neck to let it come undone beneath her fingers.

Jemma let out a moan as she pushed the vibrator into her shaking in tandem as it echoed throughout her body. Her mind focused on Skye’s lips ghosting her skin. A tingle trailed up her neck before she imagined her soft kisses on her lips before a bite.

She moaned again as she dug her heels into her bed, leaving her almost spread eagle.  _Fuck me._  Her wetness slipped out of her as she gently lifted her hips.

Skye’s instincts were piqued as she let go of the tie around her neck. She rolled her neck and smirked. Jemma. Thinking back to the gift, she wondered how Jemma had looked using it. She meticulously unbuttoned her cuffs before untucking her shirt.

Flushed. Sweaty. Wet.

She licked her lips as she turned the corner to their room.

Jemma pressed down on her clit and felt her muscles tighten around the vibrator. She was so close. The thoughts of Skye had almost become reality as she focused deeply on her fingers pushing in and out instead of the vibrator.

“ _Jemma_.”

The sound of her voice sending her over the edge as she came with Skye’s name falling from her lips in response, her other hand reached out to claw at the sheets beneath her.

When she came to, the air had shifted. Jemma suddenly realized that she had actually heard Skye’s voice. She opened her eyes and looked for the doorway between her spread knees. A rush of heat spread throughout her whole body as Skye stood in the doorway with a smile on her face and silk tie laced between her hands.


	3. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye caught Jemma in an intimate position, so what is she going to do about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Beyonce's No Angel

Jemma felt the sweat slide down the sides of her temple down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Her legs twitched as she slowly pulled out the vibrator from between her legs.

She could feel her whole body flush in embarrassment as Skye stood at the doorway. Her eyes fell onto Skye’s hands as the silk tie weaved between her fingers. Jemma licked her lips as she sat up slowly, she pushed her night gown to hide her nakedness.

Skye smirked as she walked slowly into the room. “By all means, don’t let me interrupt you,” she said lowly, her voice a rough husk that made Jemma shiver. “I am glad you’re using my gift.”

"I thought you weren’t due back for another week," Jemma pushed the vibrator aside on the bed as she blushed furiously at Skye’s teasing. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and held the nightgown down.

"I missed you too much," Skye responded.

In the small time that Jemma sat up, Skye was suddenly standing before her. She gently caressed Jemma’s cheek before lifting her chin up to face her.

Jemma looked up and licked her lips, cursing herself for being caught in such a scandalizing position. However, looking up and down at Skye in the flesh, Jemma couldn’t help but feel her craving become insatiable.

"I am sorry if that caused any problem," Jemma whispered as she reached for Skye’s hands to cup her cheeks.

Skye scoffed as she pulled her hands slowly away from Jemma’s face and dropped the silk tie slowly onto the nightstand. Jemma sighed the pressure from the uncertainty of that silk tie lifted from her chest.

"France will always need me as a supplier," Skye responded with a shrug. Jemma watched as the suited woman slowly kneeled down to push her legs apart.

Jemma shivered instantly as Skye’s hands rested on her knees and pushed them away from each other. She tensed visibly that Skye merely ran her hands up the warm and shivering thighs to sooth her. She bent her head down to kiss the inside of Jemma’s thighs.

“ _Skyeee_ ,” Jemma moaned out slowly as she found herself clutching the bed sheets. “Please, I  _can’t_  anymore.”

She could feel Skye’s lips curl against her thigh as she continued to kiss her higher and higher. Skye pushed her nightgown further up. Jemma whimpered at the touch, feeling more naked than she had before Skye had been there. Every sense of modesty that Jemma ever had always slipped away whenever Skye had touched her.

The tabloids said that it had been Jemma that tamed Skye. What they didn’t know was that Skye had brought out something inside her she never knew she had. She craved Skye with a primal hunger that always needed to be satisfied.

“ _You’re no angel_ ,” Skye whispered as her lips ghosted over her swollen clit. She licked tentatively at the engorged nub before raising a single finger up and down her slick entrance.

Jemma clutched harder at the sheets as she tried to maintain control over her senses. As much as she hated when Skye did this to her, she couldn’t help herself. She  _needed_  Skye. She just hadn’t expected Skye to be there while she touched herself.

The warmth of an embarrassed blush quickly turned into a burning desire.

Her hips jerked up against Skye’s finger for more as she laid back onto the mattress. “I need you, Skye,” she admitted shamelessly.

Skye licked at Jemma’s clit slowly. She circled her tongue around the sensitive flesh slowly as she ran her finger up and down the slit. “What do you need, Jemma?”

Jemma jerked her hips again. “Touch me,” she begged softly.

"I  _am_ ,” Skye taunted as she kissed Jemma’s inner thigh slowly again. She grazed her teeth against the smooth skin.

Jemma groaned as Skye nipped. With all the control she had, she reached for the back of Skye’s head, threading her fingers through the soft brown locks. She gently beckoned Skye’s head in between her legs.

"Tell me, Jemma," Skye continued to tease as her lips pressed softly against her entrance. " _Tell me_.” Her tongue darted out briefly causing Jemma to cry out.

Jemma nodded as she clutched Skye’s hair, her legs began feeling numb as they hung off the side of the bed.

"What was that?"

Jemma groaned in frustration, knowing Skye was purposefully driving her crazy. Through her whimpers, Jemma bashfully responded, “Please _fuck_  me.”

"How do you want it?" Skye asked. Her finger coming up to her lips before slipping into her mouth, Jemma bit her lip at how sexy Skye looked.

"Taste me," Jemma finally said bashfully. Her whole body flushed as Skye beamed.

Jemma threw her head back in ecstasy as Skye tasted her juices with one broad lick. Her tongue expertly lapped up the juices from her previous orgasm. She shivered as she lifted her legs to rest on Skye’s shoulder. She arched her back as Skye’s tongue moved side to side up and down her entrance.

She could feel herself getting wetter all over again. Her entrance dripped with wetness that Skye hungrily tasted.

A cry ripped from the back of her throat as Skye pushed her tongue into her. She could feel the warmth of Skye’s tongue wiggled inside of her before pulling out. Skye smiled again and it frustrated Jemma deeply.

"Skye," her voice came out strained as she pushed her hips towards Skye’s face.

Skye darted her tongue in and out before clutching Jemma’s thighs tightly and pushing forward. Jemma arched her back as she pushed Skye’s face towards her. The pressure at the pit of her stomach continued to grow as Skye continued her ministrations with enthusiasm.

Skye pulled her head back slightly causing Jemma to whine. The sound was so foreign to Jemma that it had surprised them both.

"Please, I want more," Jemma begged as she tightened her grip on Skye’s hair once more.

This time, Skye didn’t wait to tease Jemma. Without warning, Skye pushed two fingers deeply into Jemma’s pussy and watched as Jemma cried out even louder than before. They were both sure the butler and maid would have heard it even if they were downstairs. Skye watched carefully as Jemma slowly became undone.

She loved this about Jemma. During the days that Skye would have meetings with Jemma or when Skye would pay a site visit to Jemma’s lab, she would always see her as a proper lady. She had been dressed properly in a very modest button up and sweater underneath her stark white lab coat with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. However, it brought satisfaction to Skye in knowing that she could undo Jemma like this. Hair matted against her forehead as she desperately inhaled and exhaled with her legs hooked around Skye’s head and her hand pushing her forward without reserve.

Skye swelled with pride knowing that she could be the only one to make Jemma come undone completely. She knew that Jemma had only orgasmed from her touches.

Jemma continued to hump Skye’s fingers wantonly as she began to lose her grip from Skye’s hair.

"M-m- _more_ ,” Jemma pleaded shamelessly as she mewled in satisfaction.

Skye smiled brightly before pushing in a third finger. Jemma cried out, her muscles slowly began contracting around Skye’s finger. She was close. Skye’s fingers drenched by her pussy. She leaned forward to taste the juices around her fingers before deciding to suck on Jemma’s clit.

“ _Fu_ —” Jemma swallowed her swear painfully as she lost all control. Her hands flew above her head as her back arched off the bed. Her muscles sucking in Skye’s fingers as the waves of her orgasm drowned her.

Skye watched as Jemma slowly came down from her orgasm, her body completely limp evidently by her legs dropping from Skye’s shoulders.

Jemma gasped for air as she regained her sense. She whimpered as she felt her whole body recover from the orgasm. She could feel Skye crawling up her body. Her breath was mere inches from her face as Jemma tried to regain her senses.

When she did, she slowly opened her eyes to find Skye’s deep brown eyes meet hers. Her pupils were blown with desire that caused Jemma to blush once more. Her previous forwardness replaced with shyness very quickly. She averted her eyes from Skye’s, knowing full well that Skye wanted to do more to her.

"Tell me," Skye began slowly as she kissed Jemma’s lips. The sensation of her lips tickled Jemma, " _do you want to ride_?”

Jemma felt her body betray her as she clenched her legs together. She could feel the wetness return at the thought. All she could do was nod and Skye’s lips curl into a smile.


	4. Never Broke One Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye frowned. Jemma wouldn’t forget their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex in this but I provided this chapter to show a turn in their relationship and for people to get a better understanding of how their dynamic is like. Based off of Beyonce's Jealous.

"Jemma, Mr. Stark invited us to drinks tonight, did you want to come?" Fitz asked as he finished packing up his briefcase in the lab station across the room from hers.

Jemma looked up from her computer at him before glancing at the clock. It was still a bit early in the night.  _Maybe_  she could have a couple of drinks before heading over to Skye’s house.

At the thought of Skye, Jemma found herself swallowing thickly. Her hand unconsciously clenched the mouse that she held in her hand.

"I’ll be there," she answered with conviction. Fitz smiled brightly.

“ _Finally_. I was wondering when you would be able to tear yourself away from Skye long enough to come have drinks with again,” Fitz mentioned casually without realizing how much of a nerve it had struck with his best friend.

Jemma held back the bite in her voice as she shrugged with a casual smile. “It’s  _not easy_  when your  _girlfriend_  is the CEO for one of our largest donors.” Jemma quickly found it hard to swallow the anger in her voice as she saved all of her notes. Fitz didn’t say a word, sparing Jemma the explanation but he’s been her friend long enough for him to notice something was off.

He threw over the leather strap onto his shoulder before heading towards her. With a friendly pat on the back, he stated, “Let’s just drink then have a good time tonight, eh?” Jemma nodded in response.

"Let me finish with my notes and I will meet you all in the lobby."

She would need a few more minutes to compose herself. Fitz understood as he returned her nod before leaving her peacefully in their lab.

As soon as Fitz left, Jemma breathed out heavily to herself. Her heart tightened with anger as she thought about the previous night. She glanced at her phone in its charging port and of course, no messages.

_Jemma hummed as she walked through the foyer of Skye’s home comfortably. She threw her keys into the bowl while sifted through the mail to see if anything interesting had come in. Usually the butler would be there to take her jacket and briefcase, which she had never gotten used to, but today she had called them ahead of time and let them have the night off._

_She walked up the stairs into Skye’s room and slipped out of her clothes before finding one of Skye’s large SHIELD t-shirts they’d gotten the last time they had stopped by the academy. It wasn’t often that the butler and chef would be off but during these days Jemma felt like she could care less about her state of dress._

_Only clad in Skye’s t-shirt and slippers, Jemma tied her hair as she went down to the kitchen._

Jemma finished packing up her briefcase before grabbing her phone. She glanced at it one more time and debated whether or not to turn off her phone. After all, it was clear that Skye wouldn’t be calling to check up. With quick resolve, Jemma merely sighed to herself and left her phone on, slipping it into her back pocket.

She was going out tonight and even if Skye asked her to come home, she was just going to have to  _wait_  for Jemma until later.

———————————————

Skye rolled her neck uncomfortably as she walked towards her doorway. Almost expecting her butler to be there, Skye nearly dropped her purse on the ground.  _Right_. She had sent them home _early today_.

Tonight was going to be a completely undisturbed night for Jemma and her. Skye couldn’t help but smile as she went up to her room. She quickly glanced at the  _Cartier_  watch on her wrist. Jemma wouldn’t be home for another hour. For once, she had beaten Jemma home.

Smiling to herself, she wondered what she would be able to make for dinner.

—————————————-

"Well,  _well_ , Dr. Simmons, it’s about time you’ve joined us,” Tony Stark beamed as he passed around shots for everyone. He handed her a whiskey. “The  _missus_  not home today?”

Jemma rolled her eyes at her boss with a light smile. “She is  _not_  the missus,” she merely said as she took the shot glass from him.

"Tony is just  _projecting_  because he wishes  _Pepper_  was back in the country,” David Banner added with a playful slap to her back. “I am sure we don’t have  _any_  missus to deal with tonight.”

"Here, here!" Fitz joined in as he raised his shot glass. Everyone joined in and took the shot.

Jemma still felt that nagging feeling in back of her mind as she down the drink. Maybe she was being to harsh. She also hadn’t messaged Skye from the night before. If she did, Skye would respond.  **No** , she shook her head.

She ordered another shot and beer before joining her friends as they played pool and shot darts. If Skye wanted her, she would text.

_The seconds ticked on the clock almost mocking Jemma. She stared across the room at the clock before her. It was late. Skye was late. She stared at their dining table and looked at the untouched food before her. It was already cold._

_Jemma leaned back in her seat, one hand poised for her wine glass. The other picked up her phone to check her messages. **None**. She drank the wine._

Skye wiped the sweat off her brows as she finished chopping the vegetables. The heat from stove made her sweat even more as she found herself practically whirling around the kitchen. Despite all the work, a smile played off the corner of her lips.

_Through her third drink, Jemma wondered if she was wrong for being so angry. She merely sighed at herself. She looked over at her friends. She glanced at her messages. She sighed and faced the last message she had received from Skye at midnight._

_Drinks with a buyer from Egypt. Don’t wait up. I love you._

_She shut her phone with a huff. Skye’s busy lifestyle was always something Jemma was jealous of. She had to admit it. Because if she wasn’t in the datebook, of course Skye would forget. She would forget that the reason why Jemma was mad was because she hadn’t remembered their **anniversary**._

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked, pulling Jemma out of her thoughts.

She gave him a small smile. If only she had chosen the easier route.

Skye leaned back in her seat as she stared at the meal before her. It had been awhile since she cooked. The glass of Scotch in her hand was half drunken as she stared at the clock. It was getting late and there was still no sign of Jemma. She glanced at her phone, Jemma would’ve texted by now.

Then again she hadn’t replied to her last message that she sent so late. Skye frowned.  _Jemma would not forget their anniversary._

Skye drank the last of her Scotch and poured herself another glass. She looked at her phone again.  **No messages**. She pinched the bridge of her nose before deciding that she’d just text.

Waiting a few moments, she thought Jemma had responded but it wasn’t her. It was a reminder for tomorrow’s meetings. She groaned inwardly as she dropped her head onto the table. The food had long been cold. Jemma still wasn’t home. She wasn’t answering texts.

——————————————

Jemma knew it was  _wrong_. It was always wrong when it came to Fitz. He was her best friend. They’ve been together for ages. They’ve known each other like they were siblings. Sometimes, she just wished she had thought better.  _Maybe_  at some point she could’ve been able to take back all that nonsense about being friends.  _Maybe_  they could’ve been something  _more_.

It would’ve been  _easier_  than being with Skye. Fitz was always her rock. He was the one that was there when no one else was.

Now, she was shooting pool with Fitz and flirting as they’ve always done. Jemma took another sip of her drink in between shots. If Skye knew though, it wouldn’t make Jemma feel any better.

——————————————

Skye finished another glass of scotch and finally began to feel drunk as she stood up. She huffed as she looked at her phone more hopefully this time around.  _Finally_ , a message but it wasn’t from Jemma.

——————————————-

"I don’t know how I could  _survive_  like  _this_ ,” Jemma admitted with a huff as she drank some water. Her mind was hazy as she almost slurred to Fitz.

"What do you mean, Jem?" Fitz asked with a sudden concern as he drank his beer. He stayed still as she leaned against him.

Jemma let out a sigh. “Just, she and I are  _so different_ , couldn’t be anymore alike.” Fitz sat quietly as he listened. “She travels almost every week. I never know if she is going to be back. She always has to live life so extravagently and here I am. Just a scientist.”

"Come on, you’re  _more_  than  _just_  a scientist.”

"Really? She’s dated hot super models, slept with geniuses, ugh, I can’t even compete with the buyers she’s always meeting with." She let out a groan in frustration.

Fitz frowned. “Clearly, she loves you more than any of those things combined.”

"Really?" Jemma was taken aback in her drunken state. She laughed right at Fitz. "If i was  _so important_ , if she loved me  _so damn much_ , then how on earth could she forget  **our anniversary**?” With that, a little gasp came as she clamped her hand over her mouth. Fitz’s jaw fell, realizing that’s what she’s been petty over this whole time.

_Today is the 24th, not the 23rd._   _-Fitz_

Skye looked at her calendar in confusion as to what his text meant. Then she realized.  _I messed up this time._

Jemma groaned to herself and dropped her head onto the table. “Am I _stupid_  for being so petty about this?” she chastised herself.

"I mean, you could’ve just told her," Fitz offered as he patted her on the back comfortingly. "But you do have a right to be jealous. Skye leads a very different life, a fun one mixed with business, but at the end of the day, _she loves you_.”

Jemma sighed soaking in Fitz’s words as best as she could. She grabbed onto to the water glass and hugged it before taking a sip. Letting out an elongated sigh, she added, “She just had to walk into that damn conference room and change everything. Now I can’t imagine my life without her.”

"Jemma."

The two of them turned to see Skye standing there. Her face flushed with pink from drinking. Jemma sat up straight before rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

Skye shot Fitz a pointed look that caused him to practically jump out of the booth. He quickly disappeared to find Stark and Banner. When he was out of sight Skye turned back to Jemma with a sad look on her face.

"I got the date wrong," was all that Skye could say. The tears were welled up in her eyes. Jemma looked on in confusion. She could feel her anger and jealousy slip away because Skye was finally there. "Shit," Skye cursed as the tears fell, "sorry, I am little drunk right now. Jemma, I am so sorry."

Jemma felt her heart melt. She wasn’t used to seeing Skye so vulnerable. She stood up quickly to pull her girlfriend into her arms.

"I don’t even know why I am crying," Skye responded with a laugh as she stood up straight with Jemma’s arms around her waist. She rubbed her eyes furiously. When she was finished, she held back onto Jemma. "Look, I am sorry, I missed our anniversary.  _Please_ , let me make it up to you.”

Jemma stared into her girlfriend’s eyes. It felt like the first time all over. A mask of steel over the vulnerability that Skye could never hide from her. Everything Jemma ever needed to know about Skye was seen through those dark chocolate eyes. As she stared into them, she remembered why she could never be mad at her or jealous of what she had. Skye was always Jemma’s and Jemma was always Skye’s.

Jemma felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. So she did. It reminded them of the first time they kiss. Skye shook in Jemma’s arms as their lips met but Jemma was always sure. She was sure that she loved Skye more than she could imagine. She deepened their kiss, pulling Skye tightly against her. Skye moaned, yielding completely to Jemma.

She pulled away from Skye to regain her breath. Both of them breathed hard against one another. The buzz from the alcohol made them more sensitive to their lust for one another.

Jemma’s voice was low and husky as she whispered without releasing Skye from her arms, “Take me home.”


	5. All Night (In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hands quickly flew to cover her breasts and in between her thighs. “Excuse me, don’t look at me with those wolfish eyes,” Skye said as she tried standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to previous chapter. Based off of Beyonce's Drunk in Love

Jemma groaned as she slowly woke up to the sun blinding her face. It wasn’t often that she woke up feeling like her body had been steamrolled but it felt a lot more painful as she struggled to drag her mind out of a foggy haze. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could feel her head practically pounding out of her head.

She wanted to cry as she pushed herself up. Her palms pressed against something cool confusing her senses. She could feel a cool breeze roll up her bare legs and in between her thighs.

Another groan from behind her pushed her mind out of its hazy state.

Jemma winced as she felt the sun deliberately blinding her. When her vision came into focus, she realized that she was on the ground in Skye’s _kitchen_. She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing nothing but Skye’s dress shirt.

"How the hell did this shit happen?" Skye groaned from behind her. Jemma turned to find Skye completely naked as she sat up.

_Skye crashed her lips against Jemma’s harshly as she climbed on top of her. Her hair narrowly missed the roof of the car. Their lips never parted as Skye dropped her hips onto Jemma’s._

_Jemma’s hands quickly flew to Skye’s hips as she held her girlfriend in place. She ran her hands up and down Skye’s back as they kissed. She could feel Skye’s fingers glide through her. She groaned, or maybe it was Skye, as their tongues met and slid against each other. Jemma tasted the Scotch from Skye and she was sure that Skye could taste the mix of_   _alcohol._

_Her stomach dropped as they kissed harder. Jemma moaned as Skye rolled her hips. She untucked Skye’s dress shirt from her jeans, desperately seeking skin._

Jemma smiled at her girlfriend as she slowly realized that she was naked. Her hands quickly flew to cover her breasts and in between her thighs. “Excuse me,  **don’t** look at me with those wolfish eyes,” Skye said as she tried standing up.

"You just look beautiful," she responded as she stared.

“ _Really_?” Skye asked sarcastically before she smiled. She held out her hand for Jemma to stand as well. “I feel so sore.” Jemma felt her stomach turn as she took Skye’s hand to stand up. “And nauseous.”

Jemma found herself groaning as she stumbled into her girlfriend’s arms. “Me too,” she agreed as she felt the softness of Skye’s chest against her cheek. “Can we go back to bed please?”

"I am pretty sure we were up all night," Skye said softly as she wrapped her arms around Jemma tightly. She felt her girlfriend tuck herself under her chin.

_Skye stumbled into the house as she pushed the door open. One hand held onto Jemma’s as she moved into the foyer. The door shut soundly behind them. Skye growled as she pressed Jemma up against the wall in the foyer, kissing her hungrily. She could hear a small yelp as she tasted Jemma’s lips before moving up her jaw and just below her earlobe._

_Jemma grabbed tightly at Skye’s shirt and moaned as Skye continued her assault onto Jemma’s neck. She tugged roughly at Skye’s shirt as she felt her hands slip into her jeans. Her hips jerked._

_"Fuck, Skye," Jemma groaned as she leaned back against the wall. Her head was still swimming from the alcohol and the car ride._

_Skye smirked against her neck before pushing Jemma’s top over her head and moving to strip off the belt from her jeans instead. She unbuttoned it quickly before dropping to her knees, pulling her jeans down. She kissed Jemma’s stomach slowly as her hands felt between the apex of Jemma’s thighs. Her panties were dripping as she rubbed Jemma roughly, her lips contrasting with gentle kisses. Jemma’s hips jerked again. Her hands briefly shot out against the wall and Skye heard a clattering. Must be the_ Warhol _._

_She could feel Jemma’s fingers back to tug at her hair, urging to her. Skye smiled as she licked at Jemma’s skin. She didn’t want to wait any_ _longer as she slipped the panties to the side and pushed her fingers inside Jemma._

_A loud scream ripped from Jemma’s throat as she tightened her grip on Skye’s hair. Skye hissed at the pain slightly before she nipped at Jemma. She pushed her fingers in and out as Jemma leaned further against the wall for support, her knees buckling. She came with a blissful groan as Skye added a third finger._

_Skye stood up slowly, feeling her head lighten with the alcohol. She ducked her head to kiss Jemma. “I love you,” she uttered as she slowly pulled her fingers out, leaving Jemma’s juices to drip down her thighs._

_"I love you," Jemma responded as she reached for Skye’s shirt and began unbuttoning it._

_Skye bit her lip as she brought her fingers to Jemma’s lips. Without thinking, Jemma let them slip into her mouth. A small moan followed, distracting her momentarily with a tightening clutch on Skye’s shirt, before she tasted herself on Skye’s fingers. Skye sucked in her breath as she felt herself get wet, while Jemma’s lips closed around her fingers and sucked. She reached out to palm her girlfriend’s breast roughly as Jemma continued to unbutton her shirt and made her way down to her jeans._

Jemma fell back into bed with Skye climbing her way up the bed slowly. She moaned as she pushed her head further back into the pillow.

"We shouldn’t, Skye," Jemma groaned as her legs fell open for Skye.

"Why not?" Skye mumbled as her lips pressed against her stomach and moved further up between the valley of Jemma’s breasts. She lowered her hips against Jemma’s and cupped her breasts comfortably. "I took today off." She slowly grinded her hips against Jemma’s, feeling wetter by the second.

_Jemma pushed Skye against the fridge. Her naked body pressed against Skye’s as she slipped her leg between Skye’s. Skye moaned as she rolled her hips against Jemma’s thigh. She sighed contently as Jemma lowered her head to suck on her breast._

_"Fuck," Skye hissed as she continued grinding against Jemma’s thigh. She felt her body flush as Jemma continued to suck, slightly biting her. Her head fell back hard against the fridge. "I’m close."_

_Jemma grunted as she pushed her thigh harder against Skye. “You like humping my leg, Skye?” she asked roughly as she moved to nip at Skye’s neck. Skye helplessly nodded as she grabbed onto Jemma’s shoulders for support. She whimpered as Jemma bit a sensitive area on her neck. “How’s it feel?”_

_"G-s-so-good," Skye moaned as she pressed harder. She could feel wetness slick against Jemma’s thigh. Her body flushed at Jemma’s mercy. "Please—"_

_"What?" Jemma growled as she smirked against Skye’s skin. "You know you like it when I take control." She stopped moving and Skye cried out. "What do you want, love?" Skye mumbled incoherently as she held onto Jemma. Jemma slipped her finger’s between them and pressed against Skye’s clit. "This?" Skye nodded quickly._

_"Fuck me, Jemma," she begged. Her cheeks still pink from the alcohol, but Jemma was sure Skye had been blushing. "Shit—I love you."_

_Jemma pushed her thighs between Skye’s legs again and rubbed her fingers hard against her clit. She could feel Skye shiver against her as she picked her head up slightly to meet Skye’s lips. Skye whimpered against her lips as they kissed and Jemma found mind soar as she rough kisses became gentle. “I love you.”_

"Why did you take today off?" Jemma asked through her grunts. She placed her hands on Skye’s hips to stop her.

Skye pulled back in confusion and she could feel the blush creeping up her neck.  _Right_ , she hadn’t told Jemma. Or maybe Jemma forgot. She rolled off of Jemma and buried her face into her fluffy pillow.

"Skye?"

Her response was muffled purposefully. Jemma rolled her eyes and pushed her girlfriend onto her side. Skye sighed as her cheeks reddened. “I told you last night, remember?” she began and Jemma stared. “I got our anniversary wrong, I thought it was last night. I figured, if we spent our anniversary together…then the next day…we would do  _more_.” A shy smile graced her lips.

Jemma felt her heart warm as her girlfriend, CEO of one of the biggest technology firms and scariest business woman to all of man, blushed. Her eyes soften at Skye. She leaned in to kiss her cheek chastely. “I’m sorry that I was so angry,” she whispered as she pursed her lips.

"No, no, I was dumb and forgot what day our anniversary was on," Skye insisted. "I really thought that it was the 24th."

"No, it’s okay. I know you have a lot on your mind with work."

"That isn’t an excuse."

"But I have to understand. I’ve always had to since I met you."

Skye laughed. “No. I don’t want you to think that I prioritize work over you, ever.”

Jemma smiled gently with a sigh in response. She kissed Skye again. They weren’t going to come to a conclusion ever. “Are we going to argue about who loves whom more?” she joked as her hand caressed Skye’s arm.

Skye rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Jemma in return. “Always.”


	6. Your Love/Four Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye couldn’t get over her guilt for missing their anniversary, so she decides to do something for Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Beyonce's Rocket (which is my favorite song ever)

Skye hadn’t really liked wine as much as she had loved her liquor. The rough musk of scotch or whiskey always kept her on her toes. Her ability to take down the roughness and bite made her proud. She wouldn’t have gotten where she was with her company if she couldn’t stand such a gruff drink. After all, the men had somehow treated her with admiration and  _respect_  as she would casually pull out the aged malt from her personal collection.

However, looking at the wine glass in her hand now, she realized how much more  _refined_  it was compared to her preferred choice. It was a drink that was  _cultivated_  to create beauty. It wasn’t the amber in the way Skye  _burned_  but a deep red in the way Jemma  _loved_.

As she waited, she swirled the wine in the glass slowly before bringing it to her lips. The mere tasted reminded me of why she had grown to like it in the first place. Jemma had loved her wine. It was  **fitting**. The scientist had been far more cultured and educated in ways that Skye found  _beautiful_. The way she smiled as she spoke about her days at work or gleamed with pride whenever she had a breakthrough made Skye love her more than they understood.

Skye shivered as she thought about Jemma. She was the woman that Skye loved more than anything in the world. As much as Skye had control over Jemma,  _Jemma had control over Skye_.

The door clicked open and Skye turned her attention to her bedroom door opening slowly. Jemma slowly peaked her head in before spotting Skye with a smile. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hello, love," she greeted as she put her briefcase down by the couch. She crossed the room quickly to Skye with a kiss that nearly knocked her off her feet.

Skye pulled back slowly with a smile as she drank in the feeling of Jemma’s lips against hers. She could feel her heart swell in her chest as Jemma grasped her waist.

"Hi," Skye returned breathlessly before staring at her girlfriend. She could feel her body heat up.

"Is there a special occasion today?" Jemma asked as she let go of Skye’s waist to unbutton her blazer. Her eyes focused on the wine glass in Skye’s hand.

There it was.

A blush had crept up Skye’s neck and across her face. “Not in particular,” Skye answered softly as she walked over to the coffee table that sat before the couch. The picked up the wine bottle that had been chilling and to pour Jemma a glass. “I thought that after a long day, we deserved a nice drink.”

Without realizing it, Jemma had followed Skye and slipped her arms around her waist. Skye leaned back into the hug as Jemma’s hands make their way slowly up to her chest, disturbing the crisp white dress shirt that had been tucked in carefully and held in place by her suspenders.

She could hear Jemma inhale her scent as her lips pressed gently against her neck. Skye resisted the urge to moan as her grip tightened around the bottleneck and stem.

"If you’re still feeling guilty about our anniversary,  _ **don’t**_ ,” Jemma insisted as she cupped Skye’s breasts.

Skye felt lucid at Jemma’s words. Of course, she would always feel that way. She had  _missed_  it. Skye stopped feeling stupid when she first ventured into business, but she found that slip up to be the dumbest.

"I want to do something for you," she returned honestly as she finished pouring Jemma her wine. She pulled herself out of Jemma’s embrace and held the glass between them.

"You don’t  _have_  to do anything for me,” Jemma said as she rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, she took the glass from Skye and sipped it generously. “You don’t usually prefer  _wine_.” A small smile appeared at the corner of her lips.

Skye smiled, knowing full well that Jemma was testing her.  _It was okay._ She wanted Jemma to know that she could cater to _her needs_. Her hand fell gently onto the scientist’s sternum and pushed her towards the couch. Jemma complied with ease as she continued to drink her wine. Their eyes never broke contact.

With a gentle push on Jemma’s shoulders, she sat down on the leather couch and leaned back to stare up at Skye reverently. Skye blushed as Jemma’s legs fell open for Skye to stand between.

"Let me take this off," Skye said huskily as she shrugged out of her suspenders slowly, letting them drop to hit the back of her thighs. Jemma kept her eyes trained on Skye as she held her drink. She untucked her shirt, feeling the cold air creep up her abdomen, and slowly unbuttoned it. Jemma swallowed thickly as she popped off one button at a time. She peeled off her white dress shirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing the dark laced bra she had been wearing.

Jemma didn’t say a word as she stared at Skye, her eyes growing dark with arousal.

Skye turned around with a blush as she unbuttoned her slacks. She knew that Jemma didn’t take her eyes of her ass as she slowly dragged her slacks down. She was bent over when she felt a cool hand caress her. She shivered as Jemma slowly ran her hand against the material of her panties.

There was nothing more that Skye reveled in than Jemma’s slow, purposeful touches. Skye had to confess, for Jemma, she could please her as a profession if she could. She could be anything for Jemma or anything they could create.

She nearly fell over as Jemma’s hand groped her roughly before letting her go. Skye turned around. Jemma swallowed again as she stared Skye up and down. Her eyes ravished her as they went.

Skye bit her lip before climbing onto her girlfriend. Jemma closed her legs for Skye to straddle her before placing her free hand on her ass again before turning to place the empty wine glass down on the side table.

"Is this what you want to do for me?" Jemma asked slyly as her other hand sought out the back of Skye’s neck to pull her in for a kiss.

Skye felt her body burn up at Jemma’s lips sliding erotically against hers. She cupped her the other woman’s cheeks to hold her in place as she deepened the kiss. A moan escaped her lips as Jemma’s tongue brushed across her lips before entering.

Her hips rocked against Jemma’s as their kissing became more passionate. Jemma’s fingers tangled in Skye’s hair and Skye’s fingers in Jemma’s.

She was getting  _soaked_. The lace panties couldn’t hold up any longer as their hips rocked to meet.

Skye could feel the distinct clench in her lower belly as Jemma’s hands slowly migrated from her ass, grazing her hips with her nails, and slowly brushingher fingers at the waistband of her sopping panties. She moaned again, this time more desperately as her thighs clenched at Jemma’s waist.

Her body shook in anticipation as Jemma’s cool fingers slipped into the fabric. Skye blushed as Jemma’s lips curled into a smile against her lips when her fingers slid against her wet entrance. They pulled away from their kiss breathlessly. Skye more than Jemma as she rolled her hips against the still fingers.

Skye clenched her jaw as she waited patiently for Jemma. “What’re you going to do about that?” she asked bravely as her heart trembled in her chest. A small mewl came from the back of her throat as Jemma pushed in one finger slowly.

Their hips rocked against one another against. Skye shut her eyes as she felt Jemma’s single digit almost knuckle deep against her walls. She added another finger. Jemma rocked  **hard**  as Skye rocked  _steady_.

Jemma pushed in a third and Skye let out a low guttural groan as she bowed her head to meet Jemma’s. She brushed her lips against Jemma’s with a whimper as they continued to rock against each other. With a few more deep plunges of Jemma’s fingers, Skye felt her body shudder as an orgasm crashed through her body.

Her body felt like jello as she leaned into Jemma, throwing her hands around the other woman’s neck. Her breath warmed them in the crook of Jemma’s neck.

"You’re so sexy," Jemma muttered as she pulled her fingers out. Skye whined at the absence before curling tightly against her. After coming down from her orgasm, Skye turned to see Jemma licking her fingers clean of Skye’s juices. She blushed when Jemma noticed her staring, but didn’t hesitate as their lips met again.

At the taste of herself on Jemma’s tongue, she was wet  _again_.

"I want to do one more thing for you."

Jemma looked skeptically at her but Skye smiled softly as she stood once more. Her legs felt completely boneless as she pushed her underwear down her legs. The wetness dripped from between her legs causing her to blush.

Skye placed her hands on Jemma’s shoulders before pushing her to lay down comfortably on the couch. Jemma stared up, the deep arousal in her eyes never wavered prompting Skye to continue.

"Let me sit on you," Skye leaned down and said with a kiss. Jemma nodded with a bright smile as Skye threw her leg over Jemma again, finding a comfortable position as her entrance hovered over Jemma’s lips. "I want show you how I feel."

Without a warning, Jemma tongue assaulted her entrance enthusiastically. Skye shook as she sat on Jemma’s face letting her tongue fuck her. Her hands flew to the armrest of the leather couch as her body quivered when Jemma’s tongue darted in and out.

Skye felt her body flourish at the way Jemma hungrily tasted her. The coldness of Jemma’s hands as she gripped her thighs tightly in place contrasted with the way her body scorched in response. She felt her heart tremble realizing how this felt like everything Skye ever wanted. It was like all four seasons grew inside of her in that moment, where her life had a reason.

She had never been the type to beg. Not from  **anyone**. But Jemma was different.  _You’re my equivalent. So sexy._  As Jemma continued her ministrations, Skye felt her hip gyrate as the words tumbled from her mouth in the forms of pleas.

“ _Higher_.  **Harder**.”

Her muscles pulsed when Jemma slipped two fingers inside of her as she sucked at her clit roughly. She could feel herself peaking again. She clutched the armrest harder, feeling nails dig into the leather.

“ _Ooh——ah_ — _ah_ - _hh_ —” Skye could feel herself breaking apart as the second orgasm pushed it’s way further up—her back arched—to the point where—” _ahhhhhh_!” Skye let out a deep blissful sigh as Jemma licked her clean.

“ **Damn** …”

Before, her body felt like jello, and now it had felt like she had been lifted to the clouds as she slid down her girlfriend’s still clothed body. Her body shivered as her nipples brushed against the fabric and her sensitive clit grazed against the rough jeans.

Jemma enveloped her and placed a gentle kiss on Skye’s forehead. “I can’t help but love the way we make love,” she admitted as her hand moved to caress Skye’s upper arm slowly.

Skye smiled tiredly, not realizing how spent her body felt. Her eyes grew heavy as she listened Jemma’s steady heartbeat never feeling more at home that this. The rise and fall of her chest began to lull her to sleep. Skye nuzzled into the comforting arms. She smirked as she tiredly responded, “You’re damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship is really loosely plot based. I really enjoyed creating a dynamic with Skye as a CEO/woman in power while Jemma seems so new to this kind of sexual intensity but really they do balance each other and change each other. As you will hopefully see throughout the series.


End file.
